


Kisses and Misses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, WIP, getting off while MLP plays in background, happy ending I promise, my tags are a mess, really tho not much angst, slight angst, underage Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but this is just the story of how the strider's relationship came about</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Arrival

Dave heard the front door close with a soft click, he didn't bother looking up from the TV, Bro had probably flashed stepped into the bathroom so it'd be pointless. Dave was laying across the futon some shitty unironic movie that Egderp had somehow persuaded him to watch was on, it wasn't too late only around 12am so Bro was home early, like really early. He heard the toilet flush and sound of the sink running, when he heard the faint creak of the bathroom door the blonde sat up "Dude why are you home so early?" he called.

  "The owner of the club got busted." Bro's voice came from the kitchen, gradually getting louder as he walked at normal human pace towards the living room. Bro leaned over the back of the futon, eyes fixed on the TV behind his shades "so what're ya watchin' li'l man?"

Dave snorted, his gaze flickering up to Bro, he stared at the muscled chest under the skin tight polo and his eyes traced along Bro's jaw and face he felt a surge of arousal at the sight making Dave once again extremely greatful for his shades. and their emotion hiding ability "Just some shitty Nick Cage movie Egdork talked me into watching."

Bro pulled off his hat running a hand through his gelled hair, "Well while that's great 'n all ya are kinda on my bed so I'm gonna need ya to move li'l man."

Dave began to scramble up from his place before getting his cool back and attempted to casually get up, he stood stretching out his muscles as Bro flashstepped around the futon landing on it with a thunk the springs protesting from how harshly he tossed himself down, sprawled out. He was almost instantly asleep, figures considering all the guy did was work either dj-ing, working on smuppets, or kicking Dave's ass at strifing he rarely was able to sleep. His face was turned towards the TV, the light flickering across his face; his shades were crooked on his face but Dave didn't even try to fix them, he let his eyes wander across Bro's sleeping form; feeling a bit creepy before muttering a goodnight beforr heading to his room and passing the fuck out.

]


	2. Breakfast Misses and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm breakfast antics

[A/N so this is kindof a spaced out timeline so.. ]

.

.

.

Dave was sitting in his room, on his phone scrolling through his Instagram he peered up from his scrolling looking at the time, 5:46 a.m. He groaned he'd barely gotten any sleep last night being kept awake by Jade texting him, god damn different time zones. He turned himself so his feet hung off the edge of his bed slumped over, sighing as his stomach growled Dave lowered his feet to the cold floor. He was wearing his shitty Christmas present printed pajama pants but no shirt, oh well. 

Dave stood stretching and yawning, making his way to his door his feet slapping loudly against his floor. Cautiously he opened his bedroom door, peering into the living room, Dave could see the shadowed outline of Bro lying out on futon, he'd come home late last night like usual. Dave slowly crept out of his room, glad to have the carpet to both muffle his footfalls and to keep his feet from freezing. 

He paused briefly beside the futon/Bro's bed to get a look at his guardian, he was sprawled out on his stomach, wearing only in his smuppet printed pajama pants, Dave's eyes getting caught on his bare back his eyes grazing over the silvery scars covering it. 

Dave was unable to continue with his slightly creepy staring because his stomach grumbled again, he finished his trek to the kitchen. It was relatively tidy if you ignored to odd smuppet or the shit ton of swords in the fridge. He grabbed the thing of bread off the counter tossing it down next to their toaster, haphazardly opening the fridge and getting a bottle of AJ and jam.

He opened the thing of bread picking out two pieces and tossed them in the toaster, he sipped on his AJ while waiting. He barely kept from jumping as he suddenly felt a warm chest behind him, he relaxed as Bro's sleepy voice filled his ears "Argh.. fuck sorry li'l man jus' gotta get the coffee."

Dave peered up at him, watching long tanned arms stretch up and get the coffee jar from the cabinet, he tried not to focus of the warm bare chest on his back, Bro's body lingered against his a moment longer than necessary before pulling back. Dave sighed in a mix of dissapointment and relief. The taller blonde slide over to the coffee maker only a few inches from Dave, who was watching him intently as he scooped out the coffee and put it in the machine.

He was brought from his staring trance by a muscled arm passing in front of his face, "Yo, li'l man ya gonna get yer toast or what?"

Dave's faced flushed,his eyes land on his popped up toast, surging forward and grabbing the still hot toast, "ah! fUCK!." Dave dropped the toast onto the counter, he was cradling his hand,bouncing on the balls of his feet like a spaz. 

His spastic hopping was stopped by two gloved hands on his shoulders,because the asshole couldn't put on a shirt but he could put on his gloves, douche. He looked up at Bro, his face heating up at the amused and semi concerned look on his guardian's face. One of the hand's on his shoulder moved grabbing the wrist of his hurt hand,tugging on it to pull it up closer to his face which in turn brought Dave stumbling into Bro. Dave froze very aware of all the places their bodies were touching, his heart beat skyrocketed, but he didn't try to back away.

Bro paid no attention to his fumbling, instead he was examining Dave's bright red palm, giving Dave another chance to stare at the hot loser, he focused on Bro's face, which was covered mostly by his shitty anime shades; he seriously wanted to fricking kiss the stupid douche and run his hands through his sleep mussed hair. 

Dave was entirely unaware that Bro had long since stopped looking at his hand and was watching Dave stare at him, he'd grown inept at deciphering Dave's emotions even with his shades on so when he saw something that looked a bit too much like lust cross Dave's face and he broke his examination pretense, "Its not too bad jus' lemme run some cold water over it." 

Dave nodded and allowed himself to get pulled over to the sink, he was caught a bit off guard when he was suddenly picked up, then dropped onto the counter. He heard the water rush on and then his hand was submerged under the stream, he recoiled at first before sighing in relief and leaned his head back against the cabinet. 

He looked at Bro who was standing inbetween his legs, their faces were close together since the counter slightly evened out their height difference. Dave picked his head off the cabinet , he almost opened his mouth to say something but decided to just play with the string of his pants instead. The pair stood in silence for a time before Dave grew fidgety and awkward, and Bro got tired of his moving and forcibly stilled him.

The contact startled Dave , his head flew up so fast that his shades flew off his face, landing on the floor in the far corner of the kitchen. Dave debated chasing after them but decided that would probably look really fucking lame so instead he sat there looking up at Bro, whose voice growled down at him "Can ya please stop yer fuckin' fidgeting it's annoying."

Dave flushed and nodded, stopping his movements though Bro's hands ,which were sitting mid thigh, didn't leave his legs. Dave's heart rate fluttered he desperately needed to get out of here, "So how uh fucking long do I have to sit here like some action figure in a box over some 30 year old virgin's bed while water runs over my hand?"

"Ya should be good now li'l man." his voice was less sleep addled now. Dave desperate to grab his shades and get the hell out of there shot forward just as Bro was leaning forward to try and shut off the water.

They smacked into eachother, although luckily since they had been leaning opposite directions their faces were not hurt, but the rest of their bodies were even closer. The hand still on Dave's thigh had been jarred higher up, and he flushed to the tips of his ears skin stained a bright red.

Their faces were only two inches away, Dave could feel Bro's breath on his face as he stared up in surprise at his guardian. He wanted to back up and jump off the counter and sprint to the sanctuary of his room but he also wanted to lean forward and close the distance between them but instead was frozen in place. 

Bro stared down at him from behind his shades, he knew he should have backed up already, put some space between them especially when he saw that same lusty look in Dave's now unhidden eyes. Instead he stood there staring down at his brother, trying to convince himself that he should just step back and leave the kitchen.

Though his convincing ended up being pointless because then Dave leaned in just a bit closer and the elder Strider gave up, his hand sliding higher on Dave's thigh and then pulled closer before he closed the small distance pressing their mouths together.

Then they were kissing, Dave was frozen in shock as Bro's lips attacked his; he nearly gasped as he felt Bro's tongue running along his bottom lip, only when Bro bit down softly on his lip was he jarred to life. His hands climbing up to tangle in the taller mans blonde hair, Dave pressed his mouth back against Bro's who growled against his mouth, nipping on his lip again and this time Dave responded opening his mouth to Bro's probing tongue. 

Their mouths clashed together, Dave's sloppy eagerness and Bro's skill but neither really gave a fuck. When they broke apart to breathe, Bro nuzzled into Dave's neck as they let their breathing slow. The haze faded out and reality snapped into place Dave suddenly able to think clearly began to freak out, he'd kissed Bro, well actually Bro kissed him oh holy fuck he panicked. He pushed himself away, he didn't bother fucking getting his shades and ran down the hallway to his room, he slammed the door shut behind him, collapsing against as he took in the previous events.

In the kitchen Bro was still standing next to the counter frozen, as the reality of his situsation sunk in, he kissed Dave, his little brother, no his barely thirteen year old brother. Fuck. He had felt the fluttering pulse under his grip, as he looked at Dave's hand and he had seen him staring, he knew that Dave had a little crush on him and he ignored it, he ignored the fact that he, himself had more than normal brotherly feelings. He had never fucking meant to ever do anything about it.

He took a few breathes inwardly putting himself together, he turned off the forgotten sink then made himself a cup of now lukewarm coffee. He flopped himself back down on the futon, drink in hand and turned on the TV. As he flipped to My Little Pony he made himself promise to do two things. 1) Talk to fucking Dave about what the fuck had happened 2) Never fucking touch Dave again.

He knew that most likely though he'd only end up keeping one of those promises.

.

.

.

.  
[A/N the next chapter might take awhile sorry I'm having trouble getting motivated]


	3. Nighttime Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im reuploading this chapter because it was horrible and there should be fewer typos now

It had been three days since the kiss.

In those three days Dave had stayed in his room, breaking into his store of apple juice and snacks he'd hidden in his closet. He'd barely even left to piss and even then he would wait until Bro had left for work. He had talked the situation down in his mind but it didn't really help. He was determined to think of the whole situation as a fluke, it meant nothing. Yet he felt a sharp pang of hurt every time he thought that because he kind of wanted it to be real not some mistake. In short he was confused. He'd been having these incestuous, homosexual thoughts for... fuck forever maybe? He didn't know but it wasn't something new, he'd really only just realized most people didn't wonder what their brother looked like naked and didn't have the level of total adoration for their siblings/guardian he did.

He knew that things were going to be weird now, that Bro probably thought he was gross. Yeah, Bro had kissed him but its hard to resist such close proximity to another person. Gog when did everything get so fucked? Dave sighed he was running low on AJ and he was gonna have to face Bro eventually however he planned to act on neither of those issues until it became dire. He rolled over on his bed sighing into his pillow.

~*~

Dirk was at work, it was nearing 4 am and he only had one song left to play. He sighed as he started the next and thankfully final song of the evening. He loved his job, but lately he just.. couldn't focus. The kissing incident a few days ago was fucking with his mind.

He absently built the song up, his hands moving the discs in instinctive patterns as he drew out the suspense before letting the bass drop bringing a collective yell and a wave of movement from the crowd below. The song played it self out and he began packing his equipment ignoring the flock of women and men around him. Normally he'd pick one of them up and have a little fun before going home but he couldn't seem to muster up any interest in them. So he got his stuff put together and went to his car, putting his equipment in the trunk carefully before climbing up front and speeding out of the dark parking lot.

~~~

He opened the door of the apartment, checking if the living room was clear of Dave. When he decided it was okay he walked in flash stepping to the bathroom. Momentarily pausing to stare at Dave's bedroom door, he shook his head and stepped into the bathroom. He peeled himself out of his skin tight tank top and jeans, carefully putting his shades on the counter; and started his shower. He washed the sweat off his body and product out of his hair; he didn't bother masturbating he'd only think if Dave and hate himself just a bit more. He was done quickly, sliding his shades back on and wrapping a towel around his waist. Flashstepping back to the living room he completely missed the fact that Dave's door was slightly open.

He stepped into the living room and Dave had apparently come out of hiding and was now sitting on the futon, he had on shades so it almost appeared as if he was actually watching the TV, but considering the fact an infomercial was on Dirk seriously doubted it. Dave turned his head and face flushing,(probably from the fact Dirk was only sporting a towel) Dave didn't comment on it just said "Hey bro" and turned back to the screen.

Bro walked over to the small dresser where he kept his clothes, only getting ironic heart patterned boxers. He pulled them on and tossed the towel into the overflowing laundry basket. He'd have to get Dave to do the laundry soon. He sat down on the futon putting an appropriate amount of space between him and Dave, grabbed the remote, " MLP cool?" 

Bro saw the small nod of Dave's head out of the corner of his eye and he flipped over to the channel. He tossed the remote onto the cushions between them, relaxing into the futon. Bro's stomach let out a small growl voicing its need for some food, he sighed "Yo ya wanna order some pizza or some shit?" 

Dave didn't spare him a glance as while speaking, "Sure bro just no gross ass pineapple on it." Bro nodded and grabbed his cell off the coffee table, he made the order making sure to put extra pineapples just to spite the brat, then tossed the phone back onto the table with out a word. 

They sat in silence watching the adventures of Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle, when the TV flicked to commercials again Dirk felt Dave shift on the couch; he'd moved a fraction closer unnoticeable to someone normal. They weren't normal people though. If it had been someone else it could've been unintentional but Striders never did anything without intending to.

Dirk knew what he was trying to do, they had to talk about it. They were no longer able to avoid it with hiding and late nights working. They were going to have to break one of the top Striders rules and show emotion, and talk without their ironic bullshit. Dirk knew that he should probably send Dave to Egbert's or Rose's places for awhile, it was summer so why not? 'Maybe because you don't want Dave to leave.' He inwardly shook his head, that didn't matter, maybe the time apart would fix this. Even as Dirk thought the words though he knew they were false, Dave hadn't just gotten these feelings. Bro had been seeing the signs for awhile unable to do anything to stop it because he,himself wasn't free from the guilt of non brotherly thoughts about Dave. (and of course jacking it to him also.) 

So he turned ever so slightly towards Dave, knowing it'd be seen, and cleared his throat waiting for the younger to speak. They were left in a tense silence and neither dared break it. Though, Dave being the awkward teenager he is quickly became uncomfortable with the tension and ended up.. not quite speaking but rather acting first. Dave had moved quickly and (a bit) clumsily managed to seat himself in Bro's lap. His hands fluttered awkwardly unaware of where to put them, luckily for him though he didn't need to wonder because Bro's (for once) gloveless hands gripped his wrists.

Bro pushed both of Dave's wrist into one hand and ran the other through his own damp hair sighing, "What 'n the hell do ya think ya are doing'?"

Dave flushed, "Uh.. I'm just.. fuck I'm just fucking around let me go" he'd began tugging against the restraint before giving up,"come on Bro just-" Dave was cut off by Dirk's free hand coming up and pulling his shades off. Dave shifted his eyes away, with out his shades he's even more of an open book, he couldn't keep it because Dirk's free hand grabbed his chin and forced his gaze forward. He was practically forced to bare his soul to the older man, he shifted uncomfortable with his own vulnerablity and the hand on his face let go. 

Dirk closed his eyes and sighed, running his hand through his messy hair "Fuck, Dave, fucckkk," Bro pushed his shades up on top of his head, and looked the blonde seated in his lap straight in the eyes "What the fuck am I gonna do, shit fuck this is a mess." He focused back on Dave whose face was blank but his red eyes displayed a sizable amount of hurt. "Oh fuck, Dave, this isn't your fault, look at me." Bro waited until red eyes found his again, "This is all my fault okay don't blame your-" 

"STOP"

Bro froze at Dave's sudden exclamation and Dave started up again, "You aren't to blame for how fucked up I am atleast not with this. Dammit I'm a freak I feel more for you then I'm supposed to, Bro I'm so-rry." His voice broke pitifully on the last word, his red eyes filled with tears but he squeezed them closed. Dirk felt a sharp tug on his heart, and he released his hold on Dave's wrists and pulled him to his chest, a hand smoothing his short blonde hair. Dave breathed in short, quick bursts into the crook of Dirk's neck, he gradually calmed down as the hand on his petted him. After he'd finally calmed down he was able to take in how close he was to Bro and he nuzzled closer, breathing in his scent. He relished in the musky smell coming off him, and the warm skin under him, Dave sighed deeply with how much he wanted to kiss Bro's neck. He fought to control himself but eventually gave up, let Bro hate him just needed to do this. So he pressed a soft kiss to the base of Bro's neck, just a barely there brush of lips on skin.

Bro's hand frozen on Dave's hair, he'd felt when Dave's breathing had evened out, but Bro hadn't pulled back though, he was enjoying their position a bit more than he should be and couldn't manage to end it. Then, then Bro thought he felt a pair of lips swipe over his skin, he'd frozen and waited almost passing it off as his own imagination until it happened again, another press of lips to his bare neck this one more noticable and lingering. He groaned softly his hand tangling in Dave's hair; he was just beginning to tug on the blonde strands when Dave kissed his neck again this time sucking lightly on his skin his teeth just barely scraping the mark. Bro growled and tugged Dave away, he held the teenager a few inches from his face and held his gaze. His voice was lowered to in a whispered growl,"Ya don't know what you're startin' li'l man." 

His orange eyes were completely serious looking into Dave's. The boy in Dirk's lap squirmed as the grip on his hair began to hurt and so he let go, Dave collapsed slightly, slumping over but it didn't last long because he was suddenly less than an inch from Dirk's face. He could felt his breath on his face, and he remained completely still as Dave leaned forward, he bypassed his lips his mouth attaching to his ear. He nibbled on by the lobe softly before pulling off,his voice was strained and whispered "Does it look like I care, bro?" He pulled his face back and stared at Bro waiting and chewing on his own lip. 

Dirk kept his face in check giving nothing away as he started back at his brother, he read his eyes and body, the little shit was nervous but his eyes held a determined sort of conviction in them he was nervous yes but he was sure that he wanted this too. Dirk sighed he really shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't yet at the same time he thought this he was already pullimg Dave to him and connecting their mouths. His hands immediately wrapped around Dave's waist (the comparison telling just how small Dave was) and Dave's hands wrapped around his neck. 

Bro bit softly on Dave's lip and used his surprised gasp as chance to plunge his tongue inside hs mouth, running his tongue across the roof of Dave's mouth which drew a whimper from him. The kiss was sloppy and mostly orchestrated by Bro but Dave was learning quickly, mimicking his movements. The older blonde grinned into the kiss, and Dave pulled back panting from lack of air; his lips already red and swollen from kissing. He caught the smirk on Bro's face and lunged forward hoping to catch him off guard again.

He didn't make it far because Bro had been anticipating it this time and his hand had snaked back into Dave's hair and the one on his waist held him securely in place.Dave whined and arched under his hold, the hand on his waist tightened and Dirk ground his hips up into Dave's. Dave stiffened as their erections brushes and he cried out a soft plea of 'Bro'.

Dirk wasthen reminded of the fact that Dave had never had any sexual contact (excluding jerking it because tuat shit doesn't count) prior to this, everything was new to him. A wave of guilt and strange possessiveness washed over him. He pulled Dave's mouth back onto his and rutted up into him and gaining a sweet noise from him in return. Dave's mouth was open and panting against his, Bro's hands were around his waist grinding him down when he would thrust up. Dave's hands scratched his shoulders and neck as he arched over him, "a-ahh bro p-please!" 

Dirk's mouth kissed along his jaw until he was next to his ear, "What, what do you need?" He dragge his teeth over the shell of his ear encouraging him to speak. Dave shuddered and whined "I just- fuck please I don't know just something please."

Bro's hands slid down and squeezed his ass, he smirk at the squeak Dave let out and dragged him down over his clothed erection; Dave whimpered and spread his legs getting closer. He set up a rhythm so Dave ground down as he rutted his hips up his cock resting in the cleft of Dave's ass. One hand moved from its place on the younger blonde's ass, it sat on the edge of his pajama pants questioning and he looked up, receiving a hurried nod from Dave. His hand crept under the pants and he lifted and eyebrow at the lack of boxers and Dave blushed, whimpering as Dirk's hand closed around his dick. "O-oh fuck Bro!" Dave's hips twitched as he thrusted into his hand involuntarily. He started to stroke him, the hand on Dave's ass tightened its grip holding him in place as he rutted into him. 

Dave felt the need for release begin to build, his hands pulling harshly on Dirk's hair and he began to spout nonsense "Shit Bro I'm gonna-" 

And then there was a knock on the door.

[A/N I got tired of just using 'Bro' so yeah sorry if you got a bit confused at the sudden use of 'Dirk']

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im almost done with chapter four


	4. Cold Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short

Dirk froze. His hands moved grabbing Dave's hips stopping his movement causing him to let out a frustrated whine.  "What the fuck Bro!?" Ignoring him Dirk gingerly disentangled from the teen and pushed him onto the cushions beside him. He stood up and rushed to the door, looking throw the peep-hole and saw a acne ridden teen standing there looking bored, holding a pizza. Dirk inwardly sighed in relief and opened the door. 

Dave was laid out across the couch cushions, god damn it Bro, he'd been so close and then the bastard had just stopped. He waited for Bro to return with the pizza so they could continue.  What he wasn't expecting was the sound of the pizza box landing on the coffee table and one Bro Strider suddenly on top of him.  He opened his mouth in surprise trying to speak but then a mouth descended on his. He moaned as a tongue forced it way into his open mouth and his hands found their way into Bro's hair.  

Dirk  balanced his weight on one hand as he kissed his brother the other hand reached between them and hooked inside the edge of Dave's pajamas pulling the down just enough for his dick to spring free. Dirk gave one last peck to Dave's mouth as he began  a trail of kisses and bites down. He  paused a Dave's nipples, taking a moment to playfully nip one of the pink buds before continuing downwards. As he started sucking a bruise  into the curve of his brother's hip the teen seemed to catch on what he was going to do. His breathing became shallower slightly panicked. Bro rubbed his stomach, soothing  him "Dave baby, chill" There was no change "...do you want me to stop?"  His accent was gone in light of how serious this was.

Dirk looked at him orange eyes meeting red letting Dave know that he could stop this if he wanted to. But Dave shook his head frantically, "N-No don't stop!" Dirk almost laughed at his panicked tone, instead placing a soft kiss to the bruise on his hip. "Then you need to calm down." He placed soft encouraging kisses as he continued down, he stopped when he reached the wispy, blonde hair that grew at the base of Dave's dick.  He slid his body down further,  getting level with the red swollen head, Dirk looked up one last time, receiving a whine and another nod. He opened his mouth and took in just the head of Dave's cock, his hands held the teen's hips inplace as he involuntarily thrust up. 

Dave groaned as Bro took more into his mouth, sliding down until his nose was nestled in his pubic hair. Bro swallowed around him and Dave let out a moan, his hand gripping Bro's hair in a death grip. The older Strider began to lesiurely bob his head, and Dave felt the need for release building up. Bro could tell by the frantic twitch of his brother's hips that he was nearing the edge and pulled his mouth off. Dave cried out in frustration as he was once again denied his release. "What the f~" he was cut off by Bro's mouth on his. 

Dirk reached between them and pushed down his own boxers, his dick laying heavy between his legs. He pulled his mouth off Dave's; he wrapped a hand around his own erection and then grabbed Dave's. His hand began to pump them, creating a nice friction. Dave gasped out a moan and Bro sped his hand up, he'd been neglecting his own erection in favor of Dave and was desperate for release. He tightened his grip and Dave stiffened beneath him, a strangled 'Bro' falling from his lips as he came, painting their stomachs with cum. Bro released the teens softening dick, and began to stroke himself faster, he stared at Dave's blissful expression and quickly reached his own climax. He let out a soft groan as he came muffling the noise in Dave's neck as he covered his palm with fluid. He groaned and flopped down on the futon, barely keeping from squishing the teen below.

Dave ran a hand through his hair as they laid there catching their breath. Once haze had worn off Bro became aware of the drying cum on his and Dave's skin,  he sighed and sat up. He flash stepped to the kitchen, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it. He cleaned his own hand and chest before flashstepping back to the futon. He ran the cloth over Dave's stomach and cleaned him up despite the half hearted protests coming from the teen.

He tossed the wash cloth into the full laundry basket, and plopped down next to Dave, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple, "Li'l man" Dave sleepily groaned in response "ya are gonna have to do the laundry later" 

"Oh fuck you Bro" Dave groaned and sat up as Dirk laughed quietly and said "Maybe later." Dave flushed and ignored him, the teen reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the box of pizza. He sat the box in his lap and grabbed a slice of the now cold pizza, and Bro did the same. They ate in comfortable silence and watched the TV that had been left on. 

After the pizza had been finished and the TV had been shut off, they fell asleep, Dave curled up against Bro's chest and their legs tangled together.


End file.
